


Show Me Your Teeth

by stitchez



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Body Modification, Death Threats, Shark teeth, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchez/pseuds/stitchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack decides to make a simple modification to up the terror factor, and damn did it work out well.</p>
<p>It's pretty short and unedited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing shark toothed Handsome Jack art drawn by tumblr users @jaradraws and @a-tiny-ray and had to write something and get it out of my system.  
> Links to the art [[X](http://jaradraws.tumblr.com/post/137780028778/slams-hands-on-desk-more-jack-with-shark-teeth)] [X](http://officialpharma.co.vu/post/139394989384/my-faves-must-all-have-shark-teeth-no-exceptions)] [[X](http://a-tiny-ray.tumblr.com/post/139265980800/shark-teethpng)]

It was purely a cosmetic choice.

 

A fucking awesome one if he did say so himself. And he did. Disagreement would get your dumb ass airlocked so keep those lips sealed sweet pea.

 

Handsome Jack flashed another grin at the mirror held in front of him, tongue gently running over his teeth. His pointed teeth. All of them were now filed, razor sharp and gleaming like the mouth of a hungry shark. The muscle pressed harder onto a point, drawing blood, making the doctor holding the mirror pale and tremble.

 

“Now this, this will scare those pansies good! I can’t wait to see them piss themselves when they walk into the board meeting!” Jack threw his head back, laughing as he imagined the department heads coming to the quarterly meeting in two days time. All of those boot lickers were terrified as it was knowing one incorrect breath could have them launched into the vacuum of space outside Hyperion. Out of earshot though they all thought they were tough shit, acted like what they whispered into their coffee wouldn’t get back to him.

 

He’d been called many things since his rise to CEO. ‘Shark’ though, now that was a predator he could get behind. Now his teeth matched the name and made him look more badass than he could have hoped. The CEO opened his mouth again, snapping his jaws fast just to see how it’d look, how it’d feel. Fucking powerful.

 

“Thanks for the help Doc. Now keep your trap shut.” Out of the chair, jacket retrieved, mask back in place. Impeccable as always. “Breathe a word and you’re gone, comprende?”

 

Handsome Jack was gone before the man could respond, knowing the threat would hang in the air and assure silence. After all, he turned and flashed a secret grin at one of the windows just to see the points gleam, who wouldn’t listen to a terrifying mug like this?

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more if I can come up with other ideas but right now all I can think of TBH is Jack marking the ever living fuck outta Tim or Rhys with his pretty chompers /shrugs


End file.
